


Road Trip

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their third year of high school starts, Kise takes his friends on a road trip. These are recollections of the GoM's, plus Kagami and Takao's memories while they had their summer road trip. (POV changes from time to time. AkaKise, MuraMido, AoTaka and KuroKaga.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroko (Part One)

I didn't want to go on the road trip. I like Kise-kun, he has nice intentions, but this took it way too far. I was supposed to visit Kagami-kun often and hope to spark our relationship... Yeah, we're dating. Sort of. It's complicated, but the rest of the guys don't know. 

Kise-kun got this huge vehicle, presumably from Akashi-kun. Those two think they're good at hiding their crushes for each other. Akashi-kun wasn't good at telling jokes. Still, we ended up being packed. The back was used for luggage. Aomine-kun brought his "essentials" - dirty mags. Kagami-kun wasn't complaining. It made me worry. Last time I checked, he wasn't straight. Midorima-kun was hurt most of all. Being on the road 24/7 with these guys meant no Oha-Asa and lucky items (nanodayo), but Takao-kun made him feel better. Oh- Did I mention Murasakibara-kun glows purple when he's angry? 

Here was our sitting situation. It was awkward,since our height ranges from hobbit to titan. Kise-kun was driving since he was the "oldest", and Akashi-kun immediately took shotgun. I had to sit in the middle of Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun. Takao-kun was in the middle of Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun. You see, no one is really good at hiding relationships. 

"Why can't we buy a friggin' bus? Aren't you loaded, Akashi?" Aomine-kun asks. I'm glad he was angry. If we bought a bus, I could be alone with Kagami-kun sharing the same bed... 

"Ryouta wanted this. So that's what we're getting." 

Poor Kise-kun was the target of Akashi-kun's affection. He didn't mind. "Aw, that's so sweet, Akashicchi." 

Murasakibara-kun mumbled, "Even my sour candy is sweeter than him..."

Takao-kun snickered. Again with the purple aura. Takao-kun didn't notice, because he was getting scolded by his partner.

"We're going to get along like a big family!" Kise-kun grinned. "Now, are we ready?" 

"I want to die." Midorima-kun muttered.

"That's the spirit, Midorimacchi! Wait, what?!" 

I sank in my seat hoping this nightmare would end. With Kagami-kun next to me, though, (Who's Aomine?) I felt happy. It was my mission to get our relationship established on this trip.


	2. Midorima (Part One)

Akashi said we have a reservation to a beach, and that it'd be all to ourselves. I asked him, "How did you do that?" 

He replied, "I know how to pull a few strings...they aren't on my violin."

Everyone laughed weakly. Expect for Kise, "Good one, Akashicchi!!!" and Takao who snickered. 

Speaking about Takao, I wanted to murder him. He talks too much. Luckily, Atsushi wanted to make conversation him. It was just a code for "Let me see if you're worthy of crushing." Even an idiot like Kagami could feel the tension in the back.. It's worth explaining. As much as it nay surprise you, I'm dating Atsushi. It's a really long story. But, with Takao, our relationship has fallen apart slowly... Atsushi gets jealous easily. I didn't hate Kise for coming up with this trip, since I plan on making this trip memorable for us. I want to show Atsushi that I love him.... and I'm getting embarrassed talking about this! Let's move on! 

We arrived at the beach and the fresh air felt good. Atsushi didn't want to take off his shirt. Neither did I, though. 

"Come on, Midorimacchi! Show off your muscles!" Kise almost violated me before Atsushi stepped foward. 

"Kise-chin, you should watch out~" 

I eventually did. Atsushi didn't budge, so I let him be. Everyone was having fun. I noticed Kagami and Kuroko are way too close to each other for everyone's, expect mine's, liking. I won't go into detail with that. 

I haven't told everyone about my relationship with Atsushi. I bet Akashi knows, though. We started dating around our second year... Since we're all so busy, we never meet up often, and our relationship isn't open, not even on the internet. 

"Shin-chan! Watch me swim backstroke! I've got backstroke for days!" Takao swam. 

"....? That's great." I reply. 

"Midorima, do you want to play volleyball?" Akashi asked. 

"I'm not very good. I'll try." 

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm good at volleyball!!" Kise waved his hand in the air. 

"Wait, since when do you know how to play volleyball?" Kuroko pops out of nowhere! Sometimes I want to punch him. 

"Mayuzumi-san taught me," When Akashi smiles, hide. 

So we ended up playing volleyball at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc Akashi has the same VA as Takeda, Kise as Bokuto, and Mayuzumi as Akaashi.


	3. Aomine (Part One)

....... Oh, right, it's my turn. Well, we're playing volleyball. It was four against four. Akashi, me, Kise, and Takao vs Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami and Tetsu. I wasn't even paying attention until Kagami "accidentally" spiked me in the face. I was so close to fighting him. With Kise on our team we managed to get a good score until, that's right, those two fucking giants decided to team up. I don't even know why they're even hanging out. Midorima always took care of Murasakibara, and Murasakibara always clinged to him. It's like he knows Midorima won't say no to him, even though he can be a little mean while saying yes. Once, Murasakibara forgot his money. He said, "Mido-chin~ Could you buy me snacks? I forgot my wallet.." 

"You're a fool." Midorima replied. "Just this once. Don't think it's anything special...." 

I guess Takao is right. Midorima is a tsundere. And about Takao... 

My thoughts were interrupted by a spike, this time by Midorima. "Oh, sorry (nanodayo). You weren't even paying attention." 

"Haha! That's cruel, Shin-chan." 

It disgusts me to see Takao cling on Midorima. If anything... No, never mind. I don't even know if they're dating, Murasakibara and Midorima. 

And about dating.. 

Kagami and Tetsu have been touchy touchy lately. It's obviously they like each other. I'm not worried. Kagami will take care of Tetsu. It's just, right now, I feel so lonely. Everyone seems paired up... then there's me. 

"Mine-chin, watch out."

.... was the last thing I hear when I get hit again.


End file.
